sounds_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Pack 10
Bonus Pack 10 Soft Steps Subject: Infiltration Requires a sword Sometimes you may have to jump onto thin bricks that are ontop of lava. Assuming you like to wear 2 or more hats like I do, this can be a problem. The reason that you won't survive this situation normally is because your hat weight is going to drive your legs into the ground, thru the brick, and into the lava. How can we fix this? Simple. Using a sword, when you jump onto the brick, double click as you're going down. This will lower yourself slowly onto the brick, preventing your hat weight from kicking in. Flying Sword Heal Strategy Subject: Sword Requires you to know the Flying Sword technique. In the context of swordFIGHTing, flying sword is a control move, but also an evasion move. When you defeat an enemy and you're wounded, you can just fly up and heal for as long as you want, then come back down. That's a huge benefit. However, it's only worth using if you WIN. If you tie or lose, there's no point in using time to get flying sword. Crashing Subject: N/A In newer admin commands, there is a command called Crash. This is a great command. Not only does it exit the target from the game, it also prevents them from spying! Awesome! So if you're having a private meeting and don't want to deal with potential spies, just use the crash command and you're safe. Seahorse for Anti-Throttle Subject: Sword In my opinion, throttle is almost a neccesity nowadays to SF at a competitive level. However, sometimes your opponent simply has a better throttle than you. Well, now you're done for, right? Right? No. There's a solution. Oddly enough, Seahorse style is really good at taking users who have a stronger throttle than you. While we're on the topic, I still don't know WHY seahorse is good against lag, and now throttle. Testing and play have shown that it just is. Bunny Hop Subject: Sword The new-ish jump update has created a new fad of rapidly jumping as a form of dancing in swordfighting. Is it good? Yeah. Should I use it? Maybe. Make sure you think about other ways to dance as well before picking this way. Alt Pinning Subject: Espionage First, have a friend who's an HR in a group you want to spy on. Your friend has to agree to let you spy on it. Have an alt to use for spying. Join the group using the alt. Have your friend say that the new alt that joined is him. Perhaps he could say he's being stalked, or can't use his main for whatever reason. This will allow you to "be" your friend in spying on another group. I'm sure there are situations where this would be useful, but I've never actually used it. Most of the time, I'd imagine just doing this for fun/messing around with friends. New Top Tier Subject: Sword The tests run for this top tier were done in June of 2013(Around the 11th?). Over 40 different sword strategies were tested against each other(against competitive opponents) to determine the most effective styles. The tiers are only based on how often the styles won. Tier 1: Half Moon: This style made it up here again. It's still going strong. Although, this time it had some close competitors. Oddly enough, what pushed Half Moon over the top was its quick reflexes. It's fast and slips into defenses. Wingbeat/Crosswing: (They're pretty much the same thing) Huh? How did this get up here? It's stable, reliable, can hold its ground easily, and wears down the opponent's ability to fight. Why didn't this get into the March top tier? My best guess: People were not used to the new mouselock yet. Therefore the environment was not suited for Wingbeat yet. Tier 2: Dragon: It still works decently well. It's got good speed and defense, but the lack of aggression keeps it from being in tier 1. Someday, someone might improve this style, but until then it's probably going to stay here. Vanish Jump: For those of you who don't know, this was(is?) Linkerconnected's style. I think the reason this got so many wins was because it's hard to counter. Almost no one uses dedicated sweeps, especially 270 degree sweeps. I think that people just arn't ready to deal with this attack. Wasp: This style is brand new, and I threw it into the testing before even releasing the style. Interestingly, it made it into tier 2. It's similiar to Still-Sword, but it has more power to back itself up. Wasp Subject: Sword Attribute: Defense Control: Mouselock Walk up to and away from your opponent using W and S. When you want to do the attack, do this. Double click, hold D, tap A rapidly, and either hold W or S(All at same time) Then, before the lunge ends, back out with S. Feel free to end the attack partway in if need be. Switching between W and S during the attack is perfectly fine. The just of the style is to stop short of the opponent and to start using the attack, hoping they'll attack. If they do, you'll probably want to back out before they can deal a lot of damage to you. Koi Subject: Sword Attribute: Speed Control: Mouselock Before we even start: I have observed this style in the wild recently(multiple users in random servers). When I describe it, you may notice similarities to other styles. This is not intentional, but rather how I observed the technique. 1.Move forward(W, WA, or WD) 2. Double click and swipe your mouse left. 3. Hold SD or AS(Just stick with one. I prefer to use SD, but I saw more people using AS) while wavering your mouse right and left. The initial swipe bears resemblance to Half Moon, and is there for a similiar purpose(Slip into enemy defenses). If you use DS, then it's a lot like Crossblade, in which case the purpose is the same(Defense). The initial speed attack followed by a defensive motion is similiar to Dragon. The wavering aspect is similiar to Bunza style. Under the old Bunza style, this is technically a Bunza variant. Which raises another question: Why is this going to be a style? It's because the old Bunza style is more of a broad idea than a style. I will watch Bunza800's SFing to a greater degree so I can pinpoint his specific strategic movements. From this, I will "re-create" the Bunza style, thus Koi will be seperate. The reason I want to seperate these two is because the "spirit" and "motive" of both strategies is inherintly different. The way Bunza actually fights is based more on controlling the flow of the game, as well as being defensive. The players who use Koi, however, are still defensive, but the attack is used as a fast response rather than a controlling motion. Why would someone want to use this style? Because if you learn this style first, it'll help you understand Crossblade, Half Moon, Dragon and Bunza style in case you want to switch to something else. Fake Quickdraw Subject: Sword If you already use quickdrawing in your swordfighting, this is a good move to add in. To do this, simply draw your sword, don't attack for a second, then put the sword away again. Doing this will make the opponent think that you intend to attack. Think of it like pretending to throw something for a dog when they're used to playing fetch. The dog runs off, but you never threw the ball. Same concept. Your overall goal is to get your opponent to attack early, but it's also good for messing with their psyche. Verbal Taunts Subject: Combat in general Do I really need to explain this? Ok. Fine. Just say stuff in the chat to annoy/troll your enemy(s). Sometimes this method will help you, sometimes it'll be a waste of time. Use your own discernment on this one. The Eyes Subject: N/A Remember the "Master Eye"? Well. Now its got some new friends. I was wrong about some things in the bonus pack mentioning the master eye. This is newer and more informed info on the "eyes". Eye 1: Shift + F1 -Mouse Move: Shows how fast your mouse is moving. -Frame ID: Shows the amount of frames you have seen in the server. You can use this to see how long you've been in a server. How so? Go to Eye 5 and find about what your FPS is. Frame ID / FPS = Seconds you've been in a server -Energy B and Energy T: Use this to see how fast you're falling. Now, I don't have specific measurements for this. So this is only really good to see whether you're accelerating downwards or not, or if you're accelerating upwards. Eye 2: Shift + F2 -Pretty much nothing you can use here. Moving on. Eye 3: Shift + F3 -Data ping: This shows your internet speed. -Most of the other stuff is about how fast information is being sent and receieved between your computer and the server. Eye 4: Shift + F4 -Parts: Shows the amount of parts in the game. -Moving Parts: Amount of parts moving. This includes the players. Keep in mind that all parts of a player are always moving. There's some cool stuff we can do with this. (Moving Parts) - (#OfPlayersInServer)*6 = Hats, Tools, and other Moving Parts in the game (Hats and tools equipped/worn are always moving) We can also estimate the amount of Moving Parts that are completely non-player. (Moving Parts) - (#OfPlayersInServer)*6 = Lowest amount possible for Non-Player moving parts. (Moving Parts) - (#OfPlayersInServer)*10 = Highest amount possible for Non-Player moving parts(Normally this is the highest). Mess up incomplete welds Subject: Infiltration, Long range Some welds are poorly designed enough, or malfunctional enough where I'm just calling them incomplete. While at first they may see stable... these tools can be broken apart to allow you to travel upwards or levitate. How do we do this? Simple. Rapidly select the tool. Attempt dropping it if the weapon "fixes itself"(you'll know if it happens). Sometimes you'll need to be doing an action with the tool to break it up. Usually you won't have to. Bunza Subject: Sword Attribute: Control Control: Mouselock Bunza800 may not have been the best SFer, but he gets a lot less credit than is due for his skills. People mainly slandered him because he lied about his win and loss records. I had quickly jotted down some notes and called it Bunza's style, but it turns out that Bunza's strategy is very much different from what I had listed in previous books. Let's get on to the style itself. Attack 1: Double click + Move right while carefully (quickly or slowly, depending) turning right. Attack 2: Double click + Move left while carefully (quickly or slowly, depending) turning left. Attack 3 (w/Motion): Move slightly left, then move slightly right. Now, double click as you move left(after having moved right) and waver your mouse gently(but not slowly) side to side. During all of this, move forwards and backwards as you feel neccisary. It is reccomended that you move backwards during the attack, and forwards after. Bunza also uses some quickdrawing. Not that you'd want to do so all the time, but sometimes it can be helpful. These instructions are not meant to be taken too literally, as you will want to make adjustments momentarily if need be. Just follow this at first to get a feel for how the style flows overall. Then you should still mostly follow it, but differ from it when it would be advantageous to do so.